


love, peter

by magneticurls



Category: Love Simon (2018), Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Simon vs. the Homo Sapiens Agenda - Becky Albertalli, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-05-27 00:18:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15012563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magneticurls/pseuds/magneticurls
Summary: few people know i'm the friendly neighborhood spider-man.. but nobody knows i'm gay.





	1. SYNOPSIS.

in a world where anything is possible, a teenager peter parker was given powers after being bit by a radioactive spider. he soon became a crime-fighting hero named spider-man. although keeping a secret this big to himself is hard, he came to another realization...

 

he's gay.


	2. I

**your friendly neighborhood spiderman** — _6h_

happy #pridemonth! reminder that it is important to be an ally whether you are or aren't a part of the community! in my case, i am very happy to say that i am a proud member!

_10.1K RETWEETS 24.2K LIKES_

 

— 

 

the day i realized i was somewhat different happened long before i even _had_ my powers. it was the first day ned and i watched star wars, we were both seven when uncle ben had invited us to join in on his movie marathon. he had briefly described to us what these space movies were about and we nearly screamed from excitement at just how amazing they sounded like.

throughout a new hope, uncle ben and ned would go on and on over how much they both were infatuated with princess leia. i, on the other hand, felt my heart beating erratically whenever luke skywalker appeared on the tv screen. of course i thought it was all because i found luke to be an awesome character but little did i know.

i had some girl crushes growing up but none of it felt right to me. boys would always talk about liking girls, vice versa, yet there was never anyone who talked about having feelings for someone of the same gender. for those that did, they would automatically be made fun of or viewed as "weird," which made me repress my own feelings even more.

once middle school came around and learning about different sexualities made me realize that i was different from everyone.. that i was gay. now it's been a few years since i have come to the conclusion that i'm not straight, it has been hard for me to be open about that to the people who mean the most to me.

since i'm now a superhero with a secret identity i thought to myself, why the hell shouldn't i write a little coming out post for thousands of strangers to see. after all, maybe it can help me ease the fear of coming out to the people i'm closest to.


	3. II

_"peter. peter. wake up. i have some news."_ ned whispered while slightly jumping up and down on peter's bed.

"ned, it's too early come back later." peter groggily said from under his pillow. "by the way, how the hell did you get in?"

"aunt may was heading out and i luckily got here just in time so of course she let me in without question." peter could already picture the proud smile ned had on his face. "come on peter i'm not getting any younger over here."

as much as the boy loved his sleep, he knew if he didn't find out what ned was dying to tell him he wouldn't be leaving anytime soon. slowly removing the pillow from his face, peter replied, "okay i'm up. what's got you so eager today?"

"well, you know spider-man, i mean who doesn't know who they are. it's all anyone talks about these days-" peter groaned, "ned just get to the point already."

"sorry, anyways, you know how they have their own twitter account right? last night the famous hero made a little announcement and they're, wait for it, gay."

that last sentence made peter rapidly sit up with his heart pounding against his chest. "are you serious?" ned nodded his head while pulling out his phone to show him the tweet. "holy shit." peter whispered while reading all of the mixed reactions under the tweet.

 

— 

 

by the time the boys arrived to school, it seemed like all anyone was talking about was that tweet. it seemed to make peter more anxious at the thought of someone possibly knowing it was him out of everyone that lives in new york. on the other hand, he had to reassure himself that no one knows his secrets. peter only knew who these secrets belonged to and he intended to keep it that way for a while.

"peter? did you hear about spider-man?" michelle asked while snapping her fingers in front of his face trying to break him out of his trance.

"i'm not gay!" peter snapped back to reality. his response, coming out a little too quickly for his liking, seemed to weird michelle out by the way she slowly leaned away from him. "i didn't say you were but whatever." she said while turning to her textbook.

"i- uh- i mean, girls are so pretty, you know? how could i even think about guys. gross." peter quietly said while mentally slapping himself in the face. "i got it. no need to explain yourself." michelle added before finally turning away from him.

peter slowly put his head down on his desk praying the rest of biology would go by fast so he could run home and away from the awkwardness. _i really need to think before i speak._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this fic is also on wattpad so if you want to go and check it out there too, go ahead!


	4. III

**1 NEW MESSAGE REQUEST**   
**from mrbrightside**

 

_hi mr. spider-man, i don't know if you will see this since you're busy fighting crime and all, but i just wanted to say that your coming out post helped me come to terms with my sexuality so thank you._   
_5:42 pm ✓_

**you accepted the request.**

no problem. i'm thrilled to know my message helped someone out there. have you been struggling with it for a long time?  
 _6:02 pm ✓_

_i only started to realize it all recently, but it has been difficult coming to terms with it, you know?_   
_6:05 pm ✓_

i was the same way but once you really accept who you are, it should be a breeze.  
 _6:08 pm ✓_

_to be honest i'm kind of freaking out here, i didn't expect you to see this, much less reply to me._  
shouldn't you be out fighting off criminals?   
_6:10 pm ✓_

there really wasn't anything too out of hand going on tonight so i'm just peering around.  
i have a life outside of this suit. it's not all just fighting crime.  
 _6:14 pm ✓_

_does anyone know about your double life? i've been curious to ask that._   
_6:15 pm ✓_

not just yet. i'm considering telling a few people i just don't know how.  
 _6:17 pm ✓ ___

____well i'm positive that everything will be fine when you're ready to.  
if you ever need anything, consider me your secret sidekick. _  
**READ 6:20 pm**__ _


	5. IV

once peter accepted the fact that he was indeed gay, one thought always kept him up at night, _how would the people he was closest to react?_

guaranteed those are really just aunt may and ned, of course, they're both the most significant figures in his life. peter values their opinions so much, even if it's something as small as which shirt matches the rest of his outfit, it means the world to him.

_would they be shocked? would they turn him away? maybe they will just laugh, pat him on the back then say, "we already knew."_

aunt may has always been vocal about how much she is for gay marriage. _peter even thinks she's secretly dating her friend flora, they're inseparable._ since the minute aunt may took him under her care, she promised to love him no matter what. but will she remain the same when peter tells her?

when it comes to ned, peter wonders if it will ruin their friendship. although he has stated positive things like aunt may, would he become uncomfortable around peter? or would ned be overjoyed with the news like he normally is when he hears anything positive?

all of the ways peter could come out to them gave him so much anxiety. he starts out with optimistic thoughts but they follow up with what ifs. there's only one thing he knew for sure and that was that he won't know until he gathers up enough courage to tell them.


End file.
